Naruto ( Another story)
by sharingan1299
Summary: naruto is stronger
1. Naruto Chapter 1

Chapter I

The attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, coincided with Kushina Uzamaki, the Nine-Tails' second jichūriki, giving birth to Naruto on the night of October 10th. During a female jinchūriki's pregnancy, the energy used to maintain the seal has to be redirected to the growing child in her womb ,whether consciously done or not. As a result, the seal used on the beast weakens in direct proportion, and as such special preparations have to be made when a female jinchūriki is about to give birth as the seal may break experienced something similar when the previous jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, Mito gave birth, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi took multiple precautions to have the birthing be performed in secret, on the village's outskirts, surrounded by a barrier, with an elite midwife team consisting of his wife Biwako and Taji along with a few ANBU stationed outside as security. Minato would also accompany them in order to keep the seal in check during the process.

However, the childbirth location was eventually discovered by Tobi, who learned the information by observing Kakashi at the Konoha Cemetery. Making his way to the site, Tobi killed the ANBU stationed outside and later Biwako and Taji after the child had been the newborn Naruto at ransom, he forces Minato to leave the cave via his kekkei genkai (Flying Thunder God Technique) when he sets off the explosive tags he had placed on the newborn's prayed that Naruto wasn't injured but he checked Naruto was just bleeding.

Taking advantage of Minato's absence, Tobi forcibly extracted the Nine-Tails from a visibly exhausted Kushina while noting that the Four Symbols Seal also carried the Flying Thunder God Technique seal as a security measure which would enable Minato to teleport to his wife's aid at any time. As the Nine-Tails finally emerged from the seal, Tobi used his Sharingan to put the beast under genjutsu and commanded it to destroy Konoha. Kushina who survives the extraction a feat which Tobi accredits to the famed vitality of the Uzumaki begs Tobi to stop as he orders the Nine-Tails to kill its former host. Minato however arrives in time to save her. The Hokage carried her to his safe-house where he left Kushina with Naruto before heading off to protect Konoha.

Even from a distance, several ninja include a young Itachi Uchiha could sense the disturbance. Tobi successfully sneaked into the village and summoned the Nine-Tails into the village. When Hiruzen felt the Nine-Tails' familiar power and malevolence,he sent a ninja dog with a message to his older brother Horizon saying"Big brother i request your assistance the village is under attack by the nine tails" the ninja dog had gone to deliver the message, he immediately prepared for battle prior to an ANBU arriving to inform him of the Nine-Tails' attack. He ordered every shinobi nearby to prepare to defend the village.

Minato arrived on top of the hokage monument, which the Nine-Tails quickly noticed, and attacked him with the Tailed Beast Bomb,(To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra and negative white chakra shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense, when the tailed beasts jinchuriki's us this jutsu the ground around him sunk beneath his weight after he swallowed used in close proximity to other tailed beasts performing the technique, the Tailed Beast Balls can be combined, vastly increasing the attack's destructive power and its density, the Tailed Beast Ball is extremely fast when launched, able to cross an entire sea in a few seconds) but Minato teleported the blast away from the village. Before Minato could tell Hiruzen of what had happened at the birthing location, Tobi telported to Minato and engaged him, but Minato teleported away from the village. Tobi followed suit, and after analysing his abilities, Minato questioned whether the masked man was Madara Uchiha. Giving no definite answer, Tobi attacked Minato as both use their respective space-time technique to avoid the struggle, Minato carefully threw his special kunia at Tobi, which the latter allowed to phase through his head, and just as it did, Minato teleported right above his opponent, and landed a timely Rasengan in his back, severely injuring him.

A bewildered and struggling Tobi tried to escape, but Minato, having placed his Flying Thunder God Technique seal on his body as well after his attack, teleported to his location, and placed another seal on Tobi ,releasing the Nine-Tails from his control. Proclaiming that Minato truly deserved his title of Hokage for this feat, Tobi teleported away, promising that the Nine-Tails would once again be his.

Despite no longer being under Tobi's control, now motivated by its own malice towards the village responsible for being sealed in the first place, the Nine-Tails continued its rampage of Konoha. However, it was soon pushed outside of Konoha's premises by the village's shinobi. Hiruzen and other shinobi continued their attack on the beast, trying to push it back further. During this time, a young Iruka Umino was protected from the Nine-Tails by his mother as his father tried to help repel the beast. Ignoring his father's orders to leave, Iruka stayed, determined to protect his mother, but another shinobi soon whisks him away from the battle with his parents dying some time after. The younger generation of shinobi were all detained from the battle, despite their ranks which Kurenai Yūhi's father explained was because this was an internal issue, not war. They were moved to the outskirts of the village and protected in a barrier.

Minato returned to the village and was mortified at the destruction the beast had caused. Just as the Nine-Tails was about to fire another Tailed Beast Ball at Konoha, Minato summoned Gamabunta To hold off the Nine-Tails for the moment. Minato then managed to teleport himself and the beast away from the village and to his safe-house, letting the blast detonate without any casualties as he was able to retrieve his wife and child before the ball detonated Kushina, not one to lay there helpless, manifested chains and a barrier to both restrain and contain the Nine-Tails with the intention of resealing the beast within herself with the process killing them both. However, for various reasons including that death would not stop the Nine-Tails, not wanting his wife to die, or leave Konoha without such a valuable war deterrent, Minato decided seal the beast within his son using the Eight Trigrams Seal.

When Hiruzen and a few other shinobi finally caught up to Minato, they found him, Kushina, and Nine-Tails inside of a barrier which they could not enter and had to watch helplessly from the sidelines. Kushina, initially against their son becoming a jinchūriki, pleas with Minato to live and raise Naruto before being convinced that it is for their son's sake as it is for the village's. While Kushina held down the Nine-Tails with her chakra, Minato uses the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal away the Nine-Tails' Yin chakra within himself to weaken the beast ,which decreases dramatically in size , before proceeding to beginning the sealing process. Realising Minato's intentions, the Nine-Tails tries to kill Naruto to stop the sealing so he tries to kill them with his claw. However, The third hokage's older brother Horizon Sarutobi pushes Minato and Kushina out of the way and stop the Nine-Tails' claw from reaching Naruto, fatally wounding him in the said "Big brother why... why did... why did you kill yourself"

Horizon said "I did it for the sake of the village remember when we were kids(flashback-young hiruzen "Hey big brother would you fight for the village if you needed it to" young Horizon "I would sacrifice my life for my village -end flashback)yea". Minato was about to start weaving the signs to seal him but horizon said weakly"Minato….. let me seal the nine tails into Naruto so he have a nice family so Horizon sealed the nine tailed fox into Naruto" but since he didn't have enough chakra so both the yin and yang were sealed inside Naruto. Kushina was happy that Naruto survived and that the village is safe,but she is also sad because Naruto has both yin and yang spirits in him.


	2. Naruto Chapter 2

k


	3. Chapter 3

One year later

When Naruto was a year old Minato had taken naruto to the baby park. Naruto stumbled across a hidden chamber full of scrolls filled with forbidden jutsus but one scroll catches his eye,the scroll was a reanimation scroll. (Reanimation is a forbidding jutsu that only two people know Orochimaru and the second hokage(Tobirama senju) this jutsu allow a person to bring a fallen shinobi back to life and control them.). As he grabbed his son he saw a different scroll it saw "Nine death gods"

So when they got home Minato put Naruto down for a nap,Kushina was doing the dishes,right when Naruto fell asleep minato rushed to kushina and whispered"Naruto found a hidden room at the baby park". Kushina said"Oh really and what was in the room",Minato said seriously"It was a chamber full of scrolls and all of them filled with forbidden jutsu". Kushina dropped a plate and she said "Are you serious a whole chamber filled with them but I thought only the third hokage had access to rooms like that". So while naruto was asleep they hurried to the chamber,when we got there Kushina said"wow you weren't kidding this whole chamber is full of them". Minato said"and to make it worse i found a scroll on the reanimation jutsu and i took it just in case someone else ever finds this chamber but i doubt it"Kushina said puzzled"why"Minato said"because i'm going to put a sealing barrier on this chamber so no one can find it". Minato said " I just hope nobody ever finds this chamber". Kushina said happily "You would have never found that chamber without Naruto's help". They both yelled "NARUTO" on that instant hurried home as fast as they can hoping nothing had happened to their son but they had nothing to worry about their beautiful baby boy Naruto was still asleep.

Five years later

It was Naruto's fifth birthday he was so excited because not only is it his birthday its the day Naruto tries to join the academy. Naruto passed all his test besides the transformation jutsu he prayed that he would Mizuki sensei and Iruka sensei gave him a thumb's was lucky because he had just gotten in to the when Naruto and kushina came home with the good news they partied even harder that night Minato had to go to the hokage mansion on a mission with his team: Rin Nohara is a medical ninja,Kakashi Hatake a brilliant shinobi who follows the rules but can be uptight,Obito Uchiha has not achieved his sharingan and is a crybaby and he is one of kakashi's and Rin and kakashi were waiting for obito,Rin said "i wonder what is taking obito" kakashi said "he's even later than normal shall i go and search for him sensei".Minato said "no i sure he'll be here any….". Obito has just arrived he says "heh heh sorry i'm late guys I overslept". Kakashi said "next time we will just leave you brat"Obito said "well if you ever come late i am going to convince sensei and Rin to leave". "Thats enough you two" said Minato.

_One week later_

_Minato and his team returned to the village they were sad. they got to the hokage's room she said "Minato where is Obito Uchiha" He was speechless kakashi said with tears running down his face "He is dead" he said "Dismissed". Minato,Rin,kakashi went home. On his way home he seen hinata hyuga running so he followed her a gang of boys were bullying her but naruto stepped in,Naruto shouted " HEY LEAVE THAT LITTLE GIRL ALONE". One of those boys said "hey its that kid ...the one who has the thing in him"Naruto said "you better show me some fucking respect i am the hokage one day I am __**NARUTO UZUMAKI**__. another boy said " do you want to fight" He said "yea" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU. One of the clones escorted hinata,the fight was long but naruto was tired and there was three boys left naruto looked around he had no clones left. Hinata's father and Hanabi(Hinata's younger sister hinata is a year older than hanabi) they both came Hanabi said firmly "what is going on" "hanabi please help that boy" hinata begged she said "all right" She asked "are you ok you think you can keep going" "yea I can keep going I'm about to use my secret jutsu". Hanabi quickly took out one of the boys said hey boy come and help me, Naruto weaved a sigh Shadow clone jutsu one clone appeared the clone started pushing air into Naruto's palm. He said its done stand back she said "alright" he ran up to the remaining boys and hit them with the ball of air and said RASENGAN blew them both away. Naruto fainted minato rushed over there and looked around the hyuga's had left he took Naruto home to be healed he used his flying rajin jutsu,when they got home minato yelled "kushina come quickly" she ran to her son's she started to heal him she thought to herself "who would do this to naruto he is not a bad kid ,minato who did this, tell me so i can go over to their house so I can go kick their asses"_

_later that day_

_it was time dinner Naruto was feeling a lot better he said mom "thank you mom for this delicious food" she replied "you're welcome" (knock knock) naruto said "I got it mom"Hanabi is at the front door she said "Hi my name is Hanabi Hyuga you might remember me from earlier ,you helped my big sister so i made you this bento as thanks is has menma in it" naruto and Hanabi start's blushing when minato see's his son he get's the camera "he said "uh thanks hanabi hey we should hang out" she said excitedly "sure we can hang out tomorrow you can teach me that jutsu you did earlier" he said "yea and you can teach me that gentle fist" hanabi said " yea that sounds cool bye"then she kissed Naruto. Minato recorded the whole thing when she left Naruto couldn't stop blushing then kushina and minato said "awwww naruto has a girlfriend Naruto yelled "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU" Minato said "all right kushina that's enough" she said "No i dont want to I want to enjoy this" and she laughed even harder naruto got mad and he had the nine tails eyes his whisker's started to come out then he said with the nine tails voice "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW" .The both of them were scared kushina said "ok ok naruto were cool i'll stop" she went to her husband and whispered " that was the nine tails voice i hope the seal isn't broken. Later that night Minato and Kushina were in bed reading The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi then Minato said "i afraid that the seal is getting weaker. I fear that it'll break soon"._

_**Later that night**_

_Naruto left the house and went to the training area. He kept thinking about his date with hanabi while he was thinking about it he heard footsteps he hid in a shrub. said " so you've learned the rasengan huh Naruto" he said " its alright you can come out ". Naruto slowly walked toward the stranger saying "how do you know my name?"The stranger said " I am one of the legendary sannins i am the sage of Mount Myoboku I am Jiraiya"He said "I'm also your godfather,So I see you're practicing the rasengan if you need help I'll be more than happy to help"._

_**At Dawn**_

_Naruto went flying back smiling then jiraiya said " well it took most the night but looks like you've finally mastered the rasengan". Jiraya picked up Naruto and took him home when they got to his house Naruto said weakly " it's okay I can go inside by myself I don't want you to get in trouble in mom sees you she might think you're a kidnapper or something and she might attack, so bye. He went inside the house Minato was in a chair waiting for him he knew he was in trouble knocked out he was relieved when he found out that his father was sleeping. Naruto went to his room he took off his clothes and he put on his pajamas and went into bed._

_**Later that Morning**_

_Naruto had awakened to the smell of his food Ramen flavored pancakes he rushed to the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw his mother cooking his mouth started to overflow with drool. He said " Good morning mom ,are those the special ramen flavored pancakes i love so much" she replied "yea I made them so you can have a lucky day so you can an even luckier said embarrassed "mom" Minato walked in and said "hey son how 'bout a little sparring match before o breakfast" he replied "sure". They walked outside Naruto said "dad can you give me a minute" "sure" said Minato. Naruto sat on the ground and started to meditate after a few minutes he had frog eyes. Minato thought to himself"since when can Naruto use sage on the only one's that can use sage mode is the late first and lord jiraiya".Naruto said "dad here i come" Naruto had begun his attack Minato could not keep up with Naruto's speed, then he started to kick Minato got mad and said "Hey Naruto how "bout we end this" he replied sure "dad". Minato put an enormous amount of chakra in his kunai, Naruto began the Rasengan Minato was frightened because it took him four years to perfect that jutsu and he perfected but i wonder how he did just a few days ago he could barely form".They rushed towards each other minato tried to stab naruto but naruto dodged his attack by using the Flying Raijin Jutsu minato was defeated. Naruto was badly damaged but he carried his father who had passed out. When they got inside Kushina said cheerfully "so who won" Naruto grinned and said " I did i whooped dad's ass" kushina said "watch your mouth young man". So Kushina healed the both of them and naruto went to his room to changed._

_**In class**_

_Naruto saw his best friend Sasuke Uchiha sasuke said " Hey Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my house to night" he said sadly " sorry i got a date to night with Hinata's sister" Sasuke was sad then a message bird came to Naruto, the bird gave Naruto the letter it said "Dear Naruto I am sorry but i got stuck in training maybe we can reschedule bye". Naruto said " You know what sasuke i think I can come". One of their superiors Iruka sensei said " okay class today we will learn about The previous hokage and the Sage of six paths"_

_**At home**_

_Naruto went home and said " I'm home anyone here" he looked around the house there was no one there he found a note on his bed it said " Dear Naruto your mother and I had to run some errands we'll be back soon"_


End file.
